Durc's Descendants
by Jacquera
Summary: Similar to Line of the Healer, but with Durc and his descendants, going through time and into the future, instead of Ayla and her descendants. Though of course, Durc's descendants are also Ayla's descendants, just another line. Hope you enjoy. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Durc's Descendants**

**Durc**

'Durc,' a shadow casts over the hand axe I'm making, and I look up to see the Mog-ur, Goov, standing over me. 'Now that the Clan Gathering is over, our leader Broud has decided that it is time to pass over leadership to the son of his mate,' he indicates.

I nod my head, but do not let my eyes give away my thought that it is long past time.

Broud has been the leader for as long as I can remember, I know I was very young when Brun, the man who had taught me to hunt, passed it over to him. Brun, who had long since passed into the spirit world.

'He has decided that before the ceremony, that there should be one last hunt.'

I blink. Does Broad want me to join the hunt?

I stand up, the muscles in my leg seizing up slightly from being sat in one place for so long.

I am not a young man myself anymore, though my hair is still black, and my arms are strong, but like everyone in our clan, my legs have done too much walking.

Walking from abandoned cave to soon to be abandoned cave.

Every spring, since Broud became leader, we've had to look for a new one. Every summer we've found a cave, which during the winter, or at least too late in the summer, has proven to not be right.

A stream of rain water flowing down the centre of the cave that's made our belonging wet, and our lives cold.

The animals moving away so we have trouble getting enough food stored to last through the winter.

A fire that's scorched the earth.

It was like we had been cursed.

One winter we thought we'd found a perfect cave, thought the curse had finally been lifted, and that we would have good luck, only for an earthquake to kill half of those within the cave.

And so we had to look for another cave again.

Yes, I believe we've probably been cursed.

'He had told me that you are to stay behind to look after the old people and children,' he motions. 'But I too am to stay, I am too old now to join in with the hunting. I am to stay here to commune with the spirits.'

Why is he telling me this? I thought what the Mog-Ur did was not to share with anyone but his acolyte.

But then, his acolyte had just died this spring. From the fever that swept through our last cave, and made it unlucky. We had only just found this cave days before we left for the Clan Gathering.

'I will need some help,' he indicates, placing his hand on my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

I try not to stare at the men getting ready for the hunt. Oh how I would like to go, but it was foolish to even think that Broud would permit that.

Me and Broud, we've always had a hate/ hate relationship. He hates me, and I hate him for hating me. He has always treated me like I am a lesser being, just because I do not look like the clan. I see him sometimes, even now, watching me when he thinks that no one notices, watching me, with a scowl on his face as if he wishes I would just disappear.

Like my Mama did.

He would not be happy if he knew that I know about her. The woman of the others. As it is, no one is supposed to talk about her. To mention her in his hearing, to say her name near him, would bring about a mad rage, and a beating.

He even tried to hit Brun once, one day when the old man had admonished him for his spite toward me. Brun had mentioned her then. My Mama.

I swear, Broud's eyes flared up like a just lit fire.

He raised his hand to the man of the hearth he was born to.

'Would you hit me Broud?' Brun had motioned, standing calmly in front of him. 'What sort of man lifts his hand to an old man? Especially when that old man is the man of the hearth he was born to and the man is the leader of the clan.'

Broud's hand had hovered in front of Brun's face for a moment, and then he'd scowled, and walked away.

Muttering the name Ayla.

I almost laugh at the memory, a thing I remember my Mama doing, but I just manage to stop myself.

It would be unwise.

'Durc.'

I do not have to look to see who has just said my name. There is only one that says it as if it is an insult.

I look down at the floor as I see his dirty toes appear there.

Looking at the floor, just like a woman submits herself, as a sign of my submission to him.

An act that all the men do now.

'Durc,' he flicks the middle of my forehead with a finger, his sign to me to look at him.

'Yes leader Broud,' I say, the words as usual almost choking me. 'What does my master, the illustrious leader of our clan, want this worthless worm to do?'

He glares at me. 'You did not mention my hunting skill, or how handsome I am,' he motions. 'For that, you will kiss me toes.'

He lifts his foot up.

I stare at it, and then at his face. Of all the indignities he's heaped on me, and other members of the clan, male and female, he had never before told any of us to kiss his toes.

'Do it.'

I look at his big toe, at the dirt encrusted under his nail, and the muck between it and the next toe. At the hairs on it, matted with mud and other things brown.

I shake my head.

Back away.

'Do it,' he motions again. Shoving his foot nearer to my face.

I back away more.

'No,' I grunt.

'No!' he growls. 'Do it,' he motions. 'Do it, do it, do it. Do it or I will get Mog-Ur to curse you with death.'

'I am not afraid of death,' I indicate.

'Well, how about I get him to curse the son of your mate? Or maybe her daughter. How old is she now? She's in her walking year isn't she? I get Mog-Ur to curse her with death, and she'll be a hyena's dinner before the day is finished.

My breathing deepens. I feel anger, and hate welling up inside of me. 'You will not harm any of my hearth,' I say.

'I will do what I want,' he motions, petulantly putting his bottom lip out, but lowering his foot as he's starting to wobble. 'I will curse every member of this clan if I want.'

'Broud,' the Mog-Ur, Goov grunts loudly as he walks over to us. 'No one will be cursed with death,' he indicates.

'But,' he points a finger at me. It's nearly as disgusting as his toes. 'He was rude to me. He deserves to die. His whole hearth do. I mean, look at him, he's not even clan.' One of his legs starts to shake, and he nearly falls, but Goov catches him. 'You need to get ready for the hunt, not argue with Durc. I won't curse anyone, with death or anything else, not today, not ever. It's unlucky, and we've had enough bad luck already.'

'But.'

'Come, I will take you to your hearth. That mate of yours is going to be worrying about you.

'Oga? She's a good woman.'

'Oga was a good woman Broud. But she is dead. You know that. She's been dead for a long time. I'm talking off your second mate, the one you mated after your first clan gathering as leader, Ula.'

'Ula?' He looks confused for a moment.

I almost start to feel sorry for him.

'Yes, Ula.'

'Ula should not worry. She should know her place,' he motions, spitting on the ground. 'I will have to beat her again.'

'No, you need to rest. The hunt's tomorrow, you want to be well rested when it will be the last you lead as our leader.'

He nods and allows Goov to lead him away. But then he looks back at me. 'I might have not got you to kiss me toes,' he sneers. 'But tomorrow, all the men are going hunting, led by me, and you, will stay back here with the women. You should have been born one.'


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, just as the sunlight is starting to stream through the mouth of the cave, Broud calls a meeting for those who are going on the hunt.

I of course am not to be there, but I watch from a distance as the hunters sit around him, their heads bowed.

Broud sits on a large stone, that raising him up from the cave floor.

One by one, he reaches out and touches each hunters' shoulder.

Its only me who he flicks on the head.

'Today,' he motions. 'Today is my last day as your leader. I have led this clan for many many years and I hope that you all think I have been a good leader. Yes, it has been hard. We haven't found a permanent home in all those years, but I have always found us a new cave each time the old one has proved to be wrong. But I am growing old now, and my body is starting to weaken. Soon, I will not be able to hunt, and so it is, I know, time for a change. I wish it was not so. I wish I could stay on as your leader, that I could somehow regain my youth and continue to lead you, but that is not going to be. So while we are hunting today, the women will start to prepare a feast, while our Mog-Ur will commune with the spirits in the spirit cave so that everything will go well. And after the feast, I will pass my leadership onto the son of my first mate. Brac will take charge.'

No one responds to this news, they just continue to listen.

'Before I pass over the leadership tonight, Brac and I will spend some time in a cave known to me where I will give him his final instructions.'

The men nod their heads and a couple pat Brac on the back.

'But enough with talking,' Broud indicates. 'We should be on our way.'

I watch as the men hurry to their hearths, pick up their weapons and then head to the mouth of the cave. One by one, they slip through the mouth, until there is only Broud and Brac left.

I look away as I see Broud glance at me, but not before he sees what I was doing.

He grimaces at me, and then leaves the cave.

With a deep sigh, I look down at my hands, but then look up at the feeling that someone is looking at me.

And someone is.

Brac.

Brac, my friend from my childhood, who for long years has not been my friend, but also has never been mean to me, not like some of the other men, who has just kept away from me because his father did not like him having anything to do with me, Brac is staring at me.

And then he nods his head, glances out through the mouth of the cave, and then hurries toward me.

I stand up to meet him.

He puts his hand on my shoulder. 'Today everything changes,' he says. 'From today, I will be able to, once again, call you friend.'


	4. Chapter 4

I don't notice the Mog-Ur Goov stood beside me, so silently did he approach me, until he taps me on the shoulder.

'Mog-Ur?'

'Have you forgotten Durc?' he motions. 'I said that I needed your help.'

I nod my head. 'I remember, but I really do not know what you could possibly need my help for.'

He pats me on the back. 'You'll see.'

I frown, but nevertheless, I follow him out of the mouth of the cave, along the path, and into a small cave that he has been using.

As I enter it, I feel a shiver run down my back.

'Sit,' he motions to a tree stump. 'I have much to say.'

I do what he says, trying not to look around the cave in case I disturb a spirit or uncover some great secret of the Mog-Urs.

'Tradition dictates,' he gestures. 'That when a new leader is appointed, so is a second in command.'

I nod. I know that.

But it doesn't really matter to me, I very much doubt that Brac is about to name me as his second.

'What is less known, because it does not always happen, for various reasons, is that with a new leader, and second in command, a new Mog-Ur should be elevated. And the old one should retire.'

'But your acolyte is dead.'

'That is correct, and usually that would mean that the old Mog-Ur would continue on in his role.'

'But?'

'But I do not believe the spirits want that.' He sighs. 'Broud is not the only one getting old. I am too. Every day, my bones ache a little more, and I find it harder to go about my duties. I have spoken to Uba, and she has said that my symptoms are only going to get worse. That even this winter, I might find that I cannot perform the duties of the Mog-Ur.'

'But what has that to do with me?'

'I have long thought that you should be an acolyte. Years ago, when you had your manhood hunt, I was going to declare that I would train you, and although Brun backed me in that, Broud refused to allow it. I had no choice but to ignore my feelings, my intuition, and declare another. But with him gone, and with me soon to be incapacitated, I cannot let Broud get in the way of what is right any longer. The fact that he is to pass over his leadership tonight, means that he will no longer have a true say in what happens. It will be Brac's decision, and he backs me.'

I gasp. 'You have spoken to him?'

He nods. 'Yes, privately, and far away from Broud, I have. Tonight, after Brac has become leader, I am to declare you my acolyte, and prepare you to be our Mog-Ur very soon. But before that can happen, I need to know, will you be my acolyte?'

I stare at him. He wants me to be his acolyte? Someday soon, I will be Mog-Ur? Will be raised from being the lowest male in our clan to the highest?

I swallow hard.

'Well? What do you say?'

'I…' I rub my forehead, half thinking that what is happening must be a dream. But then I decide I do not care if it is. I look up at Goov, and nod my head. 'I would be honoured to be your acolyte.'

'Good,' he passes me a cup. 'Drink, we have much to do.'


	5. Chapter 5

I start to feel dizzy almost as soon as I've drained the cup and put it on the floor. Closing my eyes, I feel my body start to rock.

And hear the Mog-Ur, Goov, start to hum.

My body responds to his humming, moving in time with it.

I can hear my heartbeat, drumming away in my chest, echoing throughout my whole body. The sound grows louder, sounding as if someone is beating a drum.

And I see flashes of light, but my eyes feel too heavy to open them to see where they are coming from. I watch colours cascade together, twirl around, pulse off each other, bounce before my eyes.

I feel him touch my hands, pull them into his own. He squeezes them.

And suddenly the shiver I felt as I entered the cave intensifies, spreads throughout my body, as if I am laid in a drift of snow. I feel my fingers and toes tingle. I feel as if I am freezing into a piece of ice.

And then I feel myself slumping forward, and it isn't that all feeling leaves my body, it is more like I leave it.

There is nothing around me. I am in darkness. It pools over me. Flows around me. Envelops me. If I fell down a hole, and was in darkness as think as this, I would be afraid, but not here, not this place, wherever it is. I do not free frightened. I feel safe. The darkness, it feels almost as if I am back in my mother, before I was born.

All around me is still.

Quiet.

I am neither warm or cold.

I do not feel the need to shout out. To see if there is anyone, or anything near. I am content.

And then the taste of earth fills my mouth. Of earth, and long since rotted away plants.

It is replaced by the taste of salt as I start to hear water trickling nearby.

And I notice that around me is no longer as dark as it was, and it is rapidly lightening. I can see the Mog-Ur Goov standing near me.

Though I could have sworn he wasn't there when around me had only been the dark.

But no matter.

He points at where water is bubbling out of stones. Flowing off, until it forms a river.

And along that river is a man, a man of the clan, or at least he looks like he is, though if it is possible, he is even hairier. Next to him is a woman of the clan. She carries a sling, and he carries a child on his back.

But then they fade, replaced with another man and woman, this time looking far more like the clan I know. The woman is carrying a baby this time, and the man a spear.

Fade again, and I see two men, and two women, but only one man and woman are off the clan, the others look like my Mama. The clan couple are walking along the bank of the river, but its taking them a long time, because streams keep flowing off it, stopping them, not letting them move on.

The Others though, they have a hollowed out log, and are actually travelling on the river, speeding ahead.

Leaving the clan behind.

But in their place is a young child, not in much older than a baby, its crawling on all fours.

But it doesn't look like the clan, it doesn't look like the Others, it looks like me.

A child of both.

And unlike the clan, who have been left behind, who have faded away, it is crawling, and then standing and walking. Looking across at the two in their hollowed out log, and copying them.

The clan are left behind, until they can no longer be seen, but the baby, the growing child, races after the Others, joining up with them. Becoming one with them.

And all the while, the river gets wider, but the Others, with the element of the clan carry on travelling in their hollowed out log.

Which slowly changes to become bigger, and more like a wooden cave.

And eventually it flies with the Others, with the aspect of the clan, standing on wings.

And then I realise, I can see what they see. I can see what the aspect can see.

And I look down and see fast moving lights, long strips of black, with moving shapes travelling along it, with what looks like Others made caves lining it.

And its not the only one.

Its one of many.

And the Others are many.

And so is the aspect.

I glance at the Mog-Ur.  
But he is still looking at the clan couple and doesn't seem to realise anything else.

'What is this place?'

'This is life,' he says. 'This is the beginning, and I fear the end.' He sighs. 'But not today, today we have a hunt to guide.'

And then the river has gone, the clan and Others couples and the aspect are gone, and we are on the steps.

And that's when I see the aurochs.

Running free.

It is almost as if I become a part of them, as if I enter their minds, and yet, I can sense the hunters nearby, I can feel the drag of their minds too, I can feel their worry, and excitement pooling into one.

And something else. So small, so different, so far away, but I feel something wrong. Something not of this world. In one of the hunter's minds. But as much as I try to dig deeper, to find where the feeling is coming from, and from who, I cannot. It is protected. A barrier is wrapped around it, which I cannot see passed.

I am pushed away.

The hunters have surrounded the herd of aurochs, and are slowly edging towards them.

And then with a whoop from Broud, they run at them.

I feel the desperation of the animals. The desire to live. The sheer fright of these strange beings running toward them, waving their sticks.

I sense the muscles of the auroch. Bunching up, ready to run.

It lurches away from the hunters, manages to get through a gap. Slips past Broud, almost trampling him, and then it's running away.

With Broud behind it, grunting angrily.

It would almost be funny, if we didn't need the meat.

But we do need it.

I need to do something.

Because Broud, nor any other hunter will catch up with it if I do not.

And already the rest of the aurochs have scattered, and none of them have been killed.

I stare at the auroch running from Broud.

Feel myself coming close to it.

I see its wild eyes.

I feel its mind.

I feel my mind entering it.

Calming its panic. Making it slow. Making it swerve back so it comes closer to the hunters.

I will it toward Brac.

See him throw a spear.

See Broud throw one too.

I feel Brac's spear enter its flank.

Push its way towards the heart.

I feel Broud's spear to, but it doesn't do so much damage.

Brac's spear kills it. Broud's does not.

And yet, I see Broud running toward it. Reaching it first.

I see him pull Brac's spear from the dead animal, and throw it on the ground, so there is only his spear in the animal.

Surely he is not going to say he killed it?

But I know that he is going to do that when I see him use his flint knife to cut open its stomach, as  
its lifeblood drains into the ground, and its heart flutters to a stop.

He claims its liver as if he was the one who had killed it.

I see him pull it out and put it to his mouth. Bite into it, blood dripping from his chin.

And that's when I feel the strange sensation again, and I know that it is coming from him.

But before I can explore it, I am pulled away.

But I am not pulled toward the humming of the Mog-Ur. I am pulled over the land, feel myself flying over it. Over rivers, and mountains. Over a great expanse of dense ice. I see other clans. And I see the Others. I see where they live. I am pulled into one of their dwellings. Into one with a large stone hanging over the entrance. I am pulled toward a woman of the Others, a big woman, who is humming, who is singing in a strange voice, with sounds I do not understand, and yet I do.

On either side of her are two women, one young, not much more than a girl, and one older. They are holding hands and humming the same tune that the Mog-Ur is humming.

And then I feel someone shaking me and open my eyes to look up at the Mog-Ur.

'Something is wrong,' he motions. 'I sense a dark evil ascending on us. I sensed that something very wrong is going to happen. And if we do not stop it, then a death will occur.'


	6. Chapter 6

I can smell meat roasting as we come out of the cave, and enter the main one.

The women are all hurrying around, going from hearth to hearth, stirring a bladder of stew, turning a haunch of meat, checking that the fires in ground ovens haven't gone out.

'They've started a bit early,' I motion, but then I see the hunters. 'How long have we been…?'

The Mog-Ur grunts, a sound that almost sounds like laughter. 'How long do you think?'

'Not long. But…'

'The spirit world is a strange place. I can spend hours there, and only a short time has passed, or what seems like moments, and a few days have gone.'

'A few days?'

'But this time, it was only about half the day. While we were communing with the spirits, the hunters have returned, and the women have started cooking.'

I glance at the hunters, looking for Brac, but he's not there.

'It seems that Brac and Broud have already left.'

'Left for where?'

'Broud wanted to spend some time with Brac before…' he glances at me, frowning.

'Passing the leadership over?' I finish. 'But he's not going to is he? He's not going to pass it over.' I start to gesticulate wildly as my mind starts to try to work out what is happening. He's going to kill him isn't he? Broud is going to kill Brac.'

'We do not know that,' the Mog-Ur Goov motions. 'And you should watch what you think, and how you communicate it. Half the cave could have seen what you were saying. Be more careful.'

I nod, and drop my arms to my side.

'This is what we will do. I know the cave that Broud has taken Brac to. He thinks it is a secret, known only to him, but I am not the Mog-Ur for nothing.'

'Then we should go there and…'

'I agree. Although it might be best if you stay here, and I go alone. Broud will listen to me, but with you there.'

I shake my head. 'I'm going. You can't stop me.'

'Maybe not, but I will enter the cave on my own. I can say to Broud that I have had a vision, and need to speak to him before tonight. Send out Brac to you and safety. Though of course, he might not have any plan to hurt him. Yes, we both felt evil surrounding him, it seemed to come from him, but what if it didn't? What if the danger is not Broud hurting Brac? What if Broud is the one in danger?'

'From Brac? He would never.'

He shrugs. 'Men do strange things to gain power over others.'

'Not Brac.'

He puts a hand on my shoulder. 'We'll see.'


	7. Chapter 7

We have hardly gone more than a few paces out of the mouth of the cave, heading down the path that leads to a tangle of trees and bushes when the earth starts to shake. I immediately stop walking and crouch down, as does the Mog-Ur Goov, watching for any cracks in the path. Waiting to have to jump clear.

I can hear screams coming from behind us, and long to run back into the cave to make sure that my Ura and her children are all right. But I have to wait for the ground to stop shaking first.

Another earthquake.

How can we be so cursed?

But still the ground doesn't crack, and though I still hear screams, and see people running out of the mouth of the cave, covered in rock dust, no one seems to be hurt, and I do not hear the sound of crashing rocks.

And then the ground stops shaking.

For a moment or two, my legs continue to shake, as if the quake is still there, but then they settle too, and I carefully rise from my squat.

'Durc,' I hear a female voice call.

I run back to the cave, and see my Ura. Hug her. Embrace her children.

I see the Mog-Ur do the same with his mate Ovra.

Uba is flitting through everyone, her medicine bag slung over her shoulder.

'Is everyone all right?' Mog-Ur Goov motions. 'Is anyone hurt?'

Uba comes over, crouches at his feet, looking at the ground.

He taps her shoulder.

'This medicine woman is please to be able to tell the Mog-Ur that apart from a few scratches and minor cuts, no one is hurt.'

The Mog-Ur nods, touches her on her shoulder.

I watch as she stands up and goes back to her healing duties.

'We should check the cave,' he says, turning to me.

To be quite honest, I'm a bit surprised that he's not forgotten me. Yes, we have spent the morning together, and he wants to train me as his acolyte, but I would have thought in this moment after what could have been great danger, that he would have been talking to those males placed far higher than me. That he would have forgotten me at this time, and been taking charge, ordering the other men into the cave to check everything was all right.

But instead, he is looking at me. Waiting for me to almost lead the way.

I nod my head. 'Yes,' I motion. 'Yes, we should check the cave. See what the damage is. Make sure that everyone did get out. That no one is inside, hurt and needing Uba's help.'

'Good,' he responds. And then starts to walk into the cave.

I follow him.

Look around. Everything is as it was before, except for a thick layer of rock dust, and a bit of rubble. The hearth fires have been smothered by this, but there doesn't seem to be any other damage. It seems that we have been lucky this time.

The quake, wherever it was centred, was not here.

And we were far enough away to only suffer minimal damage.

Maybe this is not the curse.

'It seems that we have been lucky,' the Mog-Ur indicates, mirroring my thoughts.

'Very lucky,' I agree.

Except, I don't feel like we've exactly been lucky. I feel something in the air. Something is telling me that something is wrong. Not here. Not where we are. Somewhere else.

And then I remember Brac and Broud. I remember that we had been rushing to them, thinking that one might kill the other.

But now?

'Mog-Ur,' I grunt. 'The great evil we sensed. Could it have been the coming earthquake?'

He looks at me, his eyes widening. 'Yes,' he gestures.

'But we both felt that the evil was centred around Broud. Except he's not here. He's with Brac at his cave.'

'And will have felt the earthquake too. It wasn't centred here, but it might not have been far away. It could have been centred…'

'Where they are?' I finish what he'd been indicating. 'We should go to this cave now. They might need help. They could be hurt.'


	8. Chapter 8

This time we don't walk, this time we run. And it is not just the two of us this time. The hunters come too.

And so does Uba.

It's strange how at times of an emergency, that we are capable of doing things that we've not done for a long time.

I used to run a lot. My straighter legs meant that I was faster than many of the clan.

But I am older now. Slower.

Or at least, I was slower.

But with this danger ahead of us. With the thought that Broud, as much as I dislike him, and Brac could be hurt, I find that my legs go faster than they have for a long time.

Some of the other hunters, the younger ones run faster, they will reach the cave before we do, and they, unlike me, know where they are going, having already spent time with Broud and the other hunters there.

But I, even if I could run faster, cannot run at the front, as I have never seen this cave.

But though I run, slower than the young, I am faster than those who are older than me, the Mog-Ur Goov and Uba, our medicine woman, and the woman who raised me after my Mama was death cursed.

They are slower than me. So I run at their speed. Helping them. Grabbing Uba's arm when she nearly stumbles. Kicking stones out of the way so that the Mog-Ur Goov will not trip on them.

By the time we reach the cave, the other hunters are already pulling stones from its mouth.

I run forward.

Stones, big and small, fill the mouth of the cave.

But there is a small gap at the top. Not big enough to slide through. Even if it wasn't too dangerous to consider climbing up there, as the stones would shift, and things could get worse. But my voice might be able to carry to those within. And theirs back to me.

'Brac,' I grunt. 'Brac.' I nearly start to sign, asking him if he is all right, but that would be stupid. He can't see me. Or I can do is use the few sounds we use to communicate, and hope that he or Broud will respond.

'Brac,' I grunt again. 'Brac. Hurt?'

No response.

Around me, the hunters are pulling away stones.

'Broud,' the Mog-Ur shouts.

And then I hear a groan coming from within the cave. From beyond the stones that are blocking its mouth.

'Brac?'

'Broud?'

Another groan, and then I clearly hear Brac's voice. 'Durc!'

I smile. I can't help it. Thankfully everyone is too busy to notice as to the clan, and to me if I'd not seen my Mama do it when I was small, it would seem like a threat. The bearing of teeth.

'Brac,' the Mog-Ur Goov shouts. 'Hurt?'

'Hurt,' Brac responds.

'Broud?'

'Hurt.'

The hunters have moved more rocks now, but they need to hurry as the light in the sky is starting to fade, and soon it will be night time. And we won't be able to see into the cave without a fire.

'Hurry,' the Mog-Ur Goov indicates to them. 'You must hurry.'

'Hurt,' I hear Brac's voice again. 'Uba?'

'Uba, get ready,' the Mog-Ur Goov motions. 'As soon as the rocks have been cleared enough for you to get through, you'll have to go in there to treat them.'

She nods, already gathering some sticks to make a fire outside. I notice that Brac's mate Oba is helping her. There is no sign of Broud's mate Ula.

The hunters move the last big rock blocking passage into the cave, and I see not far from the mouth, Brac, holding his arm, a cut on his forehead, and blood running from it, sitting next to the slump, and obviously at least unconscious, Broud.


	9. Chapter 9

I hang back, knowing it is not good for too many to enter the cave, as the Mog-Ur Goov hurries in, with Uba following him, but going straight to Broud.

'Brac, are you all right?' the Mog-Ur motions.

Brac doesn't answer him.

'Brac.'

The Mog-Ur bends down in front of Brac.

'Brac.'

Slowly Brac looks at him, but seems confused. Which isn't surprising. But then he sees Uba examining Broud.

'Uba,' he calls.

Uba glances over to him, but then looks back at Broud.

'Uba,' he says again, louder this time. 'I am hurt,' he motions with one arm. 'Help me. My arm is hurt.'

'She needs to help Broud first,' the Mog-Ur says.

Brac shakes his head, and then groans. 'My arm.'

'Can you get up?' the Mog-Ur gestures to where I am standing. 'It would be best if you were to leave this cave.'

'Not until Uba has seen to me,' Brac motions back.

The Mog-Ur nods. 'But it might be best to leave here before then. We do not know if the ground will start to shake again. You could be killed if…'

'Help me stand,' Brac gesticulates, holding out his good arm.

I rush forward them, to help the Mog-Ur, but stop when I see the look on Brac's face.

'Just the Mog-Ur,' he motions.

I frown, but back away. Watch as the Mog-Ur pulls Brac up from the cave floor, and supports him as they walk outside.

Brac's mate Oba runs up to him.

'Brac. Are you all right?'

Brac glances at her, frowns and then nods. 'I am fine Oba… my mate. But you should not talk to me so. You are a woman, and I am a male. You should treat me with respect, and wait for me to ask you to speak.'

Oba blushes, and looks at the ground.

With his good arm, he taps her on the shoulder. 'Help me woman.'

The Mog-Ur helps Brac to sit down, placing him near the fire, and then walks over to me.

'He's in shock,' he motions. 'That's why he's acting as he is.'

'Yes,' I respond, nodding my head. 'I am sure that he is.'

I watch as Oba runs around Brac, giving him a hot drink, cleaning the wound on his head.

But he keeps glancing back to the cave. 'What can Uba be doing in there with Broud? It is obvious that he is dead. She should leave him, and come out and help me. After all, I am the leader now.'

He's right. If Broud is really dead, as he says he is, then Brac has automatically become the leader, with no need of the ceremony that was going to happen today.

'She will be out soon,' the Mog-Ur says, heading back into the cave.

I follow him.

Uba is leaning over Broud, her ear near to his mouth.

Listening for his breathe I suppose.

She looks up as we enter.

'Is he dead Uba?' the Mog-Ur motions.

She shakes her head. 'He is still alive, but only just. I do not know if I can save him. But I do know that I cannot save him if he remains here. We need to get him back to the cave so that I can treat him properly.'

'Durc,' the Mog-Ur Goov turns to look at me. 'Get some of the hunters in here. They can carry Broud.'

I nod my head, and hurry out. Call a couple of the hunters to help.

And then I go to Brac. 'Broud is still alive,' I tell him.

He shakes his head. 'No, he can't be,' he motions.

I put my hand on his good arm to comfort him. Sure that what has happened is making him speak so. 'He is alive Brac,' I say.

He pulls his arm away, and his mouth twists into a frown. And then his shoulders slump. 'He is really alive?'

I nod. 'But he is very hurt. Uba says that she might not be able to save him.'

He swallows hard.

'Some of the hunters are going to carry him back to the cave, where Uba will be able to look after him better.'

'All right,' he motions with his good arm. 'But I need to be looked after too. I think my arm is broken.'

'I will tell her.'


End file.
